


.infinite.

by kyanmai



Series: softe newsboys [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding, ive never written these dumb boys, not too sure how to write finchs character, very little angst!! youd have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanmai/pseuds/kyanmai
Summary: al’s eyes were flickering from the ground to finch’s eyes rapidly. the closeness and intimacy made his mind swirl. before his mind could comprehend the many emotions he felt, finch had leaned in and closed the distance. it was a soothing chaste kiss that made albert’s legs melt into jelly.---------------------------------------some soft redfinch! enjoy! <33
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: softe newsboys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702891
Kudos: 12





	.infinite.

''god, it’s so hard to read you sometimes al.'' finch ran fingers through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

albert winced at the comment, heart sinking.

''sorry. i know i’m not the easiest person to deal with.''

finch untangled his fingers from his own locks and held up his hands in defense.

''no, no! that’s not what i meant. i’m just.. getting mixed signals from you,'' finch spoke quickly.

al shook his head, ''yeah, that’s what i’m talking about. i like you a lot finch, i really do. i’m just still figuring out how to handle my feelings. you’re going faster than my mind can comprehend.''

finch gulped at the admittance, shoulders tense.

''sorry, al. i’ll try to walk your pace. um, can i kiss you? a redo of the last?''

al had a blush spreading his face rapidly. tentatively he gave a small nod.

finch’s movements were slow and small, his right hand raising to cup the others jaw. he let out an inaudible breath as he looked at the redheads eyes. al’s eyes were flickering from the ground to finch’s eyes rapidly. the closeness and intimacy made his mind swirl. before his mind could comprehend the many emotions he felt, finch had leaned in and closed the distance. it was a soothing chaste kiss that made albert’s legs melt into jelly. the two both let out a soft content noise, enjoying how soft it made them both feel.

al felt like he was a cloud, light and fluffy. until his cloud was metaphorically smashed by finch disconnecting with a gasp of air. they stared into each others eyes for a second, letting out soft breaths. before albert could rationalize his impulsive decision, he grabbed a fistful of finch’s shirt collar and pulled him back in. this kiss seemed much more intimate with the force of which al had pulled him in. finch’s eyebrows raised, before he sunk back into the feeling of chapped yet soft lips. lost in the feeling of each other, time had passed slowly. for now, it was just the two of them; and they felt _infinite_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! comments really make my heart soar!! i might just make some drabbles like this for different newsies pairings. no promises though! thank you for reading, youre very sweet <33


End file.
